A Dance, A Kiss
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: The Teen Titans go to a dance. Paring RobRav.
1. Default Chapter

He looked around the dance floor. Starfire had just disappeared among the many people at the dance. It didn't really matter to him; she had been dancing with him all night. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw her. Looking into her eyes he became lost. " Would you like to dance?" he finally managed to say still lost deep in those eyes. Nodding she let him lead her onto the dance floor. A slow song began playing as they came close to each other and danced.

**I've got a funny feeling**

**The moment that your lips touched mine**

**Something shot right through me**

**My heart skipped a beat in time**

She looked at his face wondering what color his eyes were. He never removed that black mask. Smiling she came closer and he didn't protest. Reaching up he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

**There's a different feel about you tonight**

**It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things**

**I even think I saw a flash of light**

**It felt like electricity**

He looked at her; she seemed so different to night. Though she didn't show many emotions he could see something playing in her eyes. Could it be something good? He didn't know. They were circling now around them other couples danced but he didn't even notice being too caught up in the moment.

**You shouldn't kiss me like this**

**Unless you mean it like that**

**Cause I'll just close my eyes**

**And I won't know where I'm at**

**We'll get lost on this dance floor**

**Spinnin' around**

**And around**

**And around**

**And around**

She watched him with a smile deciding to break the silence between them she spoke. "Are you having a good night? I saw Starfire pulling you around the dance floor, I hope she didn't hurt you." She said with a grin "Nah, if anything I hurt her by stepping on her feet." He answered. "I can't see why, you're a great dancer." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

**They're all watchin' us now**

**They think we're falling in love**

**They'd never believe we're just friends**

**When you kiss me like this**

**I think you mean it like that**

**If you do baby kiss me again**

He was surprised but pleased at the same time looking at her with her head resting on his shoulder._' Wow, she looks so beautiful tonight'_ when he thought about it she had always been beautiful but tonight was just different. She looked up and found him staring at her. Their faces were inches apart. Slowly the inched closer until their lips were touching. Losing touch with reality they closed their eyes taking in the moment no longer knowing where they were.

**Everybody swears we make the perfect pair**

**But dancing is as far as it goes**

**Girl you've never moved me quite**

**The way you moved me tonight**

**I just wanted you to know**

**I just wanted you to know**

The kiss lasted a few blissful moments before the two pulled apart. She noticed their teammates watching them but she didn't care. She turned her attention back to him looking at his face trying to read it. She was uncertain about how he felt. They had always been friends and teammates and she knew that, but what now?

**You shouldn't kiss me like this**

**Unless you mean it like that**

**Cause I'll just close my eyes**

**And I won't know where I'm at**

**We'll get lost on this dance floor**

**Spinnin' around**

**And around**

**And around**

**And around**

Seeing a new emotion in her eyes he worried that he had done something wrong. Sure they had been friends and teammates, but how would this night change things? Looking at her he felt nothing but love and caring for this girl. Love? Did he really feel love? _'Yes.' _He thought _'Love.'_

**They're all watchin' us now**

**They think we're falling in love**

**They'd never believe we're just friends**

**When you kiss me like this**

**I think you mean it like that**

**If you do baby kiss me again**

**Kiss me again**

Seeing a smile on his face she relaxed maybe things would be ok. Looking at him she felt nothing but love. They move closer again without saying a word and she kissed him again sealing her love for him and telling him how she felt all in one kiss.


	2. Author's Note

This is just an author's note responding to some reviews.

I want to thank you all for the complements. This is my first fanfic for Teen Titans so they mean a lot to me. The lyrics were to the song 'You shouldn't kiss me like this' By Toby Keith. This was meant as one-shot but if you really want me too I will try to continue the story. Let me know by leaving a review!

Much love to ya all,

Sparkle


End file.
